inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kami no Takuto
Kami no Takuto ( のタクト, lit. God's Baton) is an offensive hissatsu tactic. Description ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"With a flick of your wrist, conduct the ball up the pitch from player to player."'' Users Main user *'Shindou Takuto' ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Incarnates' *'Managers' *'Next Raimon' *'Raimon Exa' *'Raimon Unites' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Shinsei Inazuma Japan' Info ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Matsukaze Tenma, Nishizono Shinsuke and Sorano Aoi were watching a video which showed the finals of the Holy Road from last year and Raimon was playing against Kidokawa Seishuu. Shindou used Kami no Takuto and directed an unknown member to pass to Hamano Kaiji. Shindou made another line in order for Hamano to pass to another unknown member. A third line was made to pass the ball to Kirino Ranmaru and a fourth line was made for Kirino to pass the ball to the third unknown member, who passed the ball to Kurama Norihito with the fifth line Shindou made with Kami no Takuto. Shindou used this hissatsu tactic against Tengawara, using it in order to win the game. However, since most of Raimon's teammates were unwilling to go against Fifth Sector, only Tenma and Shinsuke have been guided by this tactic. This tactic has also been used against Teikoku, but failed. In the first Holy Road nationals match against Gassan Kunimitsu, Shindou attempted to use Kami no Takuto in order to guide his teammates through the cyclones generated by Cyclone Stadium. However, his efforts had gone to waste, as the aura from his hissatsu tactic disappeared in midst of the cyclones. Shindou used it again in the episode 27 against Hakuren and was successfully used to pass the ball to Nishiki and Hikaru and afterwards, scored a goal with Harmonics. It was used again against Kidokawa Seishuu, Genei Gakuen and Arakumo Gakuen. In episode 43, it was seen in Tenma's flashback. After Raimon won the Holy Road, the team watched a special program that was commemorated to them on TV, showcasing their hissatsu, keshin and tactics they used and the opponents and their moves they faced during the tournament. Movie Kami no Takuto was used by Shindou during the match between Raimon and Zero. Tenma followed the line Shindou made to steal the ball from Shuu but it failed however when Shuu dodged Tenma. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone'' Shindou used Kami no Takuto during the match between Raimon and Shiroshika, where he used it to lead the team to the victory and to help Tasuke and his friends to play soccer. Shindou made the first line to let see to Nishiki where his pass will come. The second line was made for Tenma and Tsurugi to charge ahead. The third line was made to pass the ball to Shishimaru and the fourth to pass the ball to Tasuke. After that, he was making many lines which followed the other members to connect the passes with each other. Shindou used Kami no Takuto again during the match between Entaku no Kishidan and Tenmas. He first observed the field and then, he made the first line to Nishiki to see where the pass will come. The second line was made for Nishiki to pass to Taiyou. The third line went to Hikaru and Taiyou passed the ball to Hikaru. The fourth line was made to make a direct pass from Kurama to Tsurugi. Shindou used Kami no Takuto again in during the match opposing El Dorado Team 02 to Giru. The first time, Gamma ignored the tactic without passing the ball, while the second, Alpha and Beta tried together to get the ball but they hit each other, making the tactic fail once again. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' It first appeared in episode 6 on the match between Inazuma Japan and Big Waves, used by Shindou. The members passed the ball to each other and easily obtained a one-point lead with Tsurugi's Bicycle Sword. However, it failed on the second and third time when Big Waves used their hissatsu tactics, Suck Out. In episode 7, Sakura asked Shindou to use Kami no Takuto to break through Suck Out but failed again. Usage The player uses their hands to direct passes to their teammates or to show them the spaces in the field, as if a they are conducting the team's movements. A yellow aura comes from their hands and it is used for the ball to go where it is ordered to, thus creating a series of perfect passes. Gallery Kami no Takuto GO 22.png|Shindou using Kami no Takuto to tell the defense where the ball is going to fall. Shindou using Kami no Takuto.png|Shindou using Kami no Takuto in the match against Shiroshika. Beta and Alpha hit each other while following Kami no Takuto.png|Beta and Alpha hit each other while trying to get the ball. Kami no Takuto used in the match against Zero.png|Kami no Takuto in the GO movie. Kami no Takuto broken.png|Kami no Takuto broken by Shuu. Slideshow Anime Kami no Takuto 1.png Kami no Takuto 2.png Kami no Takuto 3.png Kami no Takuto 4.png Kami no Takuto 5.png Kami no Takuto 6.png Kami no Takuto 7.png Kami no Takuto 8.png Kami no Takuto 9.png Kami no Takuto 10.png Video GO Chrono Stone GO movie Trivia *The name of this hissatsu tactics, "Kami no Takuto", and its user, Shindou Takuto are puns on each other: Kami and Shin use the same kanji (神) and "Takuto", when written in katakana (タクト) means baton. *This hissatsu tactic looks similar to how players are controlled while playing the games (drawing lines to direct them). *Kami no Takuto FI looks similar to this hissatsu tactis since the only difference is that the aura lines aren't used, instead this hissatsu tactics uses flames to guide the players. See also *Kami no Takuto FI *Ouja no Takuto Category:GO tactics Category:Offensive tactics Category:Chrono Stone tactics Category:Galaxy tactics